The Forbidden Days of McPhantom
by 420tendersuccXx
Summary: "Through all these cities and all these towns / It's in my blood and it's all around / I love you now like I loved you then / This is the road and these are the hands." Lightning was untouchable, invincible. He was speed. Until one day, he meets a young boy who breaks down his shield, and maybe, just maybe, he'll slow down for him. This is the story of a boy, a car, and passion.


this wasa fuckign mistake chapter 2 comin soon tho

* * *

The stadium was packed. Cheers filled the open air, superfans of the racers screaming for their idols. One particular name rang throughout the stadium.

"Lightning! Lightning! Lightning!" The crowd roared. From the front row, a young man's blue orbs lit up in excitement and admiration for the same vehicle. This adolescent, Daniel Fenton had been a fan ever since he first caught a glimpse of Lightning McQueen's sleek chrome at age 12, just as the car was beginning his career; one of the youngest to join the races at just 15. Merely seeing Lightning on the screen wasn't enough, eventually, he _had_ to make it to a live competition. That day is today. It was the 69th annual Piston Cup, and Danny had managed to finally score some of the best seats in the house.

"Gentlemen! Start your engines! And may the best _woman_ …..win!" The announcer, RuPaul, shouted through the PA.

Danny was absolutely shivering with anticipation as he witnessed the countdown to the beginning of the race. His eyes were glued onto the ethereal custom built gas guzzler. He witnessed him whisper to himself the same thing that he did before all of his races: "Speed. I am speed." The boy did not know if anyone else had ever taken note of this little quirk, as it was never mentioned in an interview, and thus thought of it as a little secret shared between the two of them.

"3...2….1!" The aroma of burnt rubber already permeating the air as the wheels spun across the asphalt. The tires rotated like a rotisserie chicken powered by 33 bees, and the cars were already halfway through the track. Lap after lap, Danny waited with bated breath, palms sweating profusely as Lightning had stalled early on and was now far behind the lead, Chick Hicks. "You can do it Lightning~sama… you _are_ speed!" Danny uttered, and looking up, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Just as he let out his exclamation, Lightning was turning into the lane that passed directly in front of his seat. It seemed as though his long-time idol had heard his words of encouragement, and flashed him a brisk wink as he bulleted past. Danny's heart leapt into his throat. Just seconds after, he pulled into 2nd place.

"Aye, matey!" Hicks busted out as Lightning pulled up beside him. "Eat dust!" Lightning wouldn't allow mere words to faze him.

"You can't hurt me, these tires are _Gucci_." He snarled, flashing his pearly white teeth. "KACHOW!" He bellowed, revving his engines and zipping ahead of the Hitler car.

The crowd surged in delight, as wild as a wildebeest. Danny's heart go pit-a-pat. As the racers pulled into the final stretch of the race, Chick and Lightning were neck and neck. But McQueen stayed strong, that mysterious young boy's words ringing in ears. He grungled, "I _am_ speed." to himself one last time, before ripping through the finish line, the announcer waving that oh-so familiar checkered flag.

~*~*~* cut 2 da crowd after da race XD *~*~*~*

Paparazzi's cameras let out great flashes in the young racer's eyes, and filled his ears with hollered questions. Scores of fans surrounded him, but he was searching for only one. Each screaming girl in the crowd felt love for McQueen, but none could compare to what Danny felt.

Danny knew he should only use his powers for the safety of others, protecting them from the Ghost Zone, but this was his one and only chance. He knew what he had to do. Subtly going ghost, he phased through everyone in front of him, re-materializing at the very front, closest to his hero. As the two locked gazes, McQueen's eyes widened in shock and recognition.

Quickly motioning towards his manager, who managed to divert the attention away from him for a moment, Lightning firmly took hold of Daniel's hand, ripping him away from the hullaballoo. Danny wheezed, unable to process what was occurring. He quickly dragged him inside Mack's big ol box.

Huffing and puffing, Lightning muttered, "Gomen nasai for startling you like that… I figured we should have at least gotten to the third date before I'm that rough with you." Danny's ghostly pale face became as red as McQueen's paintjob.

"O-oh gee whiz!" Daniel gasped.

There was a moment of silence, before Lightning, still riding on the highs of victory, swooped in and locked lips with Daniel. At first, the boy could not do anything, simply remaining frozen in shock. Lightning hastily pulled away. "I-I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me-" He started, before Danny drew him back in.

"No, it's alright. I want this." He whispered. Hooking his fingertips over McQueen's grill, he schlepped him closer. With a soft smile, Lightning dove back in with a gentle _vroom_. Danny noted that Lightning's lips were slightly chapped, but it only drove him further in. Eventually, the kiss turned into a battle for dominance, tongues thrashing against one another. The room seemed to heat up a thousand times, suffocating them both, yet only enhancing their passion for each other.

At that moment, no consequence crossed Danny's mind. He would be the violin to Lightning's concerto, letting him pluck his strings and bend him any way he wished, creating music together. Interrupting their concert of love, they heard a firm knocking at Mack's door. Same Manager From Before's voice rung out, "Kid, you gotta see who's here! It's Gucci himself! You have to talk to him-what are you even doing in there?"

The two parted reluctantly, both lusting for more of each other. Danny wanted to spelunk right into Lightning's gaping maw, and Lightning wanted to skadoodle into Danny's Ghostal Zone. Heart heavy, Lightning rested a single tire on the boy's plush lips, swollen from their session. "Listen, I gotta broom broom outta here. But here's my phone number-" He drizzled numbers onto Danny's skin in ketchup. "So we can _ketch up_ later. I want to keep going." He ended with a chuckle, and Danny responded with a giggle.

McQueen turned his frontal car section away. Danny's feet were planted onto Mack's floor, but he wanted to run after him. "Lightning…" Danny extended a hand towards the method of transportation. As the hot rod exited the metal box, he took one last glance over his car shoulder. "Catch you on the flip side, sweetheart."


End file.
